Discovering Yourself
by strong man
Summary: Geralt had always been curious when it comes to sexuality, he only got the feature is straight sex, but there are plenty of different sexual activities that had yet to have been discovered. Hjalmar had just gotten word that his da almost got shot so it's time to take action as king of Skellige.


_**This is my first fic of the game, The Withcer 3: Wild Hunt.**_

 ** _Description: I got this game in April of this year and been playing it ever since, I loved every minute of it actually from the story to killing monsters but one character caught my eye, two actually and those people are Hjalmar his da, _****_Crach, both are very handsome. I've chosen_ _Hjalmar as king instead of_ Cerys** _**cause they are all about war besides, she'll be too slow to even keep up.**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Geralt/Regis, Hjalmar/Djenge Frett **(Slash)**

It was night in Corvo Bianco and everyone was asleep but a bedroom light was on, it peered to be Geralt's room. He was stripped naked with Regis fucking him, he grunted as he pushed against his anus, showing his teeth in the process.

"I don't know weather this is what you meant by examining a males body" The higher vampire said panting. "I'm just eager to know more homosexuality" He said. Thrusting, Regis was moving faster "You know, I could use some help here" He tried to maintain it by himself.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Geralt said and wrapping his legs around the waist which teased some tension of pressure. Regis closed his eyes as his dick throbbed, he moaned "Damn, this feels so good" He said, getting into it.

"Regis, you don't need to be so rational about this" Geralt said in an annoying tone. "Oh" he stopped in mid-position "would you rather prefer something a little more rambunctious? "No, but maybe some deep throat kissing would suffice.

The vampire wasn't sure if he should accept the request, but he is willing to help his friend even if it's personal. "Are you sure? He asked before the wither put a hand on his cheek.

Regis felt that it was a sign of caring, he allowed Geralt's hand to smooth along the skin.

At a point, he sizzled "Come on, what do I gotta do to get you to kiss me? He asked. "I donno, maybe you could calm my need and let me on the bottom" He suggested. "Seems fair enough" He shrugged his shoulders before they reversed positions.

"Aahh, this is much more better" He said after sighing. "You're enjoying this aren't you? He asked. "What'd you expect, I'm a vampire, not only that but nobody wants to have sex with higher vampire.

"Sorry, just had to ask" He said until he was muffled when Regis pulled him in with a kiss, tongue first. Geralt gulped a little but quickly got used to it. Can't say that neither of them were committed to each other but it was all Geralt's idea.

He wanted to see what it was like to have experience with a man cause he had so much with Yinnifer that he wanted to investigate to see if Heterosexuality is the only known factor.

He didn't know other Sexual orientation thus why he must though he had witnessed some to be gay like Mislav and his dearly beloved daughter, Ciri.

* * *

Hjalmar was washing off the blood of his face, he was to take a bath in the springs in fact. Crach was walking down the hall to his son's room cause he had a situation be needed taken care of.

"Hjalmar, we have some trouble here in Skellige" He knocked on the door then open if shortly after. He looked around the room until he had seen his son coming out of the bathroom.

Da, what're you doing here? Hjalmar asked during off his whole face including hair and beard. "Here, read this" They both saw sat down on the bed. Hjalmar took the letter from his hand and scanned with his eyes. "I was taking a walk to breathe fresh air when a bounty hunter shot an arrow, but since ducked.

The son got on up in a huff and walked over to the table on the other side of the room in frustration to get his knife but his da walked over to calm him down, but he was much too irritated to relax.

"What's going on here? Cerys asked, walking in "did someone get hurt? "Almost" her brother turned his head to her "a bounty hunter was trying to shot me da" He said in a fit of rage.

He gave her the letter and explained that he looks like it was his next target "Inconceivable, until that bounty hunter is found; I'll keep are da inside. Crach willingly agreed.

"I shall comprehend. "Don't worry, da, I will tear down this bastard" He said doing a heroic stance before starting to leave until his sister said otherwise.

"Cerys, is that anyway to your new king? He asked. She had known better then to question him, but he is still her brother.

"Have you come up with a plan to capture the hunter? "No, but I've bound to think of one while on the journey" He claimed after putting the knife in it's holder that he strapped on his back.

Crach put both hands on his shoulders, I wish you everlasting good luck" He said, trying not to cry, seeing his son go on his first mission as king.

He was so proud of him for that, but he can be wild at times and that's why he has the heart of a boar.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay and be my prisioner" He smiled. His sister hugged him for a while before letting go.

"I better tell the others" She turned to the door and left. Hjalmar was fearless so he walked out the door, down the hall and stairs "he yelled out his battle cry while running across the bridge.

One guard said that he was crazy. "Craziest one in the family" His friend said after. Crach sat back down on the bed and buried his head in his hands, trying to witnessed that he almost died.

* * *

 _ **I'm leavening up every year so progress is fantastic. This is going to be a bit different that what you are used too.**_

 ** _No particular for pairing so I'm just matchmaking whitch I don't do often, but nobody's perfect._**


End file.
